The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic computing devices used for consuming these content items. For instance, users now consume electronic books, videos, songs, documents, webpages, images, applications, etc. on an assortment of stationary and/or portable computing devices. As the number of content items and devices continues to increase, users become increasingly interested in enhancing their experiences while consuming these content items. For example, while consuming an item of digital content, users are often naturally curious about information that is related to the content item and/or that is similar to the content item. However, given the vast amount of information that can be considered related or similar to the content item being consumed by the user, and given a user's desire to efficiently and quickly navigate such information, a typical user would generally prefer to have such information automatically presented to her via her computing device, rather than actively seek out such information.